Little Vampire
by iron man fan2626
Summary: This is just little mermaid except vampire diaries style Elena falls in love with Vampire Prince Damon but she is human with the help of a witch she can become a vampire for 3 days but without her voice can she get him to give her a true loves kiss before the sunset on the 3rd day


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Elena's P.O.V

"Hey Elena you wanna hang out tonight?" my best friend Bonnie asked I sighed and she knew exactly what that meant "Why not?" she whined

"Ugh my family Vampire hunting meeting is tonight" she sighed

"Ok well have fun with that" I gave out a breathy laugh and hugged her before walking away. I hate these stupid meetings I get the point of these Vampires have never done anything to harm any people but my dad has always been obsessed with vampire hunting even more so since my mother died. My brother Jeremy like my father has always believed that killing vampires is what needs to be done, but me never I'm actually fascinated with Vampires I have done so much research on them. I have gone past the Mystic fall town limits out to where the vampires have like a small little town and I watch them they act so much like Humans I mean I think the only difference is the fact that they drink blood.

2 hours later

I heard a knock on my bedroom door "come in" I yelled I looked up from my history textbook and saw Jeremy standing there

"Elena the sheriff and mayor are here it's time for the meeting" I nodded holding back my groan and got up and walked down the stairs behind Jeremy

"Hello Jeremy, Hello Elena" Sheriff Forbes said she never really had any interest in vampires until her Daughter and one of my best friend became a vampire she like me always had a great interest with vampires and always said that one day she was going to become one. One night she got drunk and passed the Mystic Falls sign and practically begged the first vampire she saw to become one and he turned her. I still talk to her every day of course no one knows that.

"So let's begin" and with those words I zoned out started playing games on my phone and a few minutes later my phone buzzed and I looked down Caroline was texting me

*What's up girly* - Caroline

*Ugh stuck in a Vampire Hunting meeting* - Elena

*Ugh sounds super boring* - Caroline

*Tell me about it* - Elena

"ELENA" I heard my name being screamed my head snapped up and I dropped my phone "You need to start paying attention in these meetings, and stop texting" and my dad picked up my phone and looked down at it just in time to see a text from Caroline

His eyes grew wide "Elena Gilbert, I need to speak with you alone right now" he growled I sighed and got up and followed him into his office "Why in the hell are you still speaking to that beast?"

"Beast? She is my best friend and at one point she looked up to you almost like a father because you treated like one, and now you just speak about her as if she is nothing" he said nothing and just stared at me he threw my phone against the wall

"There now you can no longer text and or call her" and he was about to walk out when I stepped in front of him

"You can't stop me" I yelled I ran to the front door grabbing my car keys and drove past the Mystic Falls limit and saw a party taking place I walked towards it but not too far not wanting to get caught and I saw a man with a leather Jacket on I walked closer so I could hear him just his demeanor seems to me like he would be sexy and have a sexy voice

"Look Stefan I know I am a prince but I will get married when I find the right woman I'm not going to marry just because" he sighed "trust me when I find her it will hit me like a bullet" and finally he turned around he is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen

I think I am in love I never believed in that sort of thing love at first sight I was broken out of my thought when I heard some noise in the distance "ATTACK" I would know that voice anywhere it was my Fathers voice I turned around and saw a bunch of people of Mystic falls charging towards them

I moved out of the way and watched as a fight took place I watched as my beautiful prince fought then he was shot I ran to him not caring if I got shot myself I pulled him out of the way he was knocked out cold I pulled the vervain wooden bullet out and started to hum to him after a few minutes I felt him wake up and I knew I had to leave he grabbed my hand "wait what's your name" but I did not answer I just ran

I felt tingles running through my hand where he had touched me I was so giddy I drove home as I got out of the car and as I was about to walk in when a figure stopped in front of me

"Who are you?" she just smiled and walked closer to me

"I can give you something you truly want, something no one else could give to you" I looked at her confused "That sexy vampire prince I can make him yours"

"But I don't even know you" she walked closer to me

"But I know you, I'm your Aunt Janet your father stopped talking to me when he found out that I am a witch…But that's beside the point so do you want this prince or not"

"Yeah I mean of course I do but I don't understand…he would never date a human anyway" she smiled

"Well I can turn you into a vampire"

"Ok I'm sorry but there has to be some kind of catch" she laughed once more

"Well I can only turn you into a vampire for 3 days unless you get him to give you a true love kiss, then you will stay vampire forever but if not he will become human again and you will be my life long servant"

I am in total shock I mean what do I say to that I can go and be a vampire and hope and pray he will fall in love with me in 3 days and never see my family again, or star human be with my family and be miserable

"I'll do it" she smiled

"Excellent now we have to talk about payment"

"Payment, um I don't have any money"

"Your voice sweetie, you have a beautiful voice all you have to do is give it to me" now I was super confused

"How do you do that?"

"Not important are you in or out" I thought about it for a minute

"I'm in"

"Good" she said some spell "now sing" I started humming after 1 minute she stopped chanting "now try and speak" I opened my mouth but nothing came out "Now time for you to become a vampire" she said something in Latin and then everything went black

I woke up and was confused I sat up and realizing where I was, I'm in the forest from last night I have a bad headache and I am severely dizzy I feel and stayed there I started crying the only difference is no sound came out just tears

I heard a sound in the distance "Hello? Is anyone here I thought I heard someone" I hid behind a tree and looked to see the prince I came out and he saw me and smiled "hey I'm prince Damon there is no need to be frightened… Are you a new vampire?" I slightly nodded "you look awfully familiar like someone who saved me" his eyes went wide "wait was that…was that you?" I nodded "this is amazing what's your name"

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out his face turned sad "I don't think you know what I'm talking about" I sighed "so where is your family?" he said quickly changing the subject but tears fell from my eyes he pulled me into his arms

"Do you need a place to stay?" I nodded "come with me, you can stay with me and prince Stefan for a while" and he pulled me in the direction towards the castle something told me this is going to be 10 times harder then I already knew it was going to be.


End file.
